claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Japan Anime
History Nine DVD volumes released by avex, 25 July 2007–3 March 2008. Also released simultaneously in five "Limited Edition Sequence," which consist of a 2-disk set of the same volumes, plus bonus material. Contrary to most reference websites, the official copyrighted name of the anime, like its sister manga, is the English-language Claymore.Claymore, Chapter.1, avex, rear sleeve face Editions FUNimation (en-us) titles are listed for reference only and may not reflect avex (ja) titles. 'First' 'Volume 1' 'Scenes' * 1: 大剣—クレイモア Taiken—Kureimoa (Great Sword) * 2: 黒の書 Kuro no sho (The Black Card) Clare meets Elena on Mount Shire 'Notes' 'Volume 2' 'Scenes' * 3: まほろばの闇 Mahoroba no yami (The Darkness in Paradise) * 4: クレアの覚醒 Kurea no kakusei (Clare's Awakening) * 5: 微笑みのテレサ Hohoemi no Teresa (Teresa of the Faint Smile) Teresa fighting Yoma at "Teo" 'Notes' 'Volume 3' 'Scenes' * 6: テレサとクレア Teresa to Kurea (Teresa and Clare) * 7: 死者の烙印 Shisha no rakuin (Marked for Death) * 8: 覚醒 Kakusei (Awakening) Boss challenges Teresa 'Notes' 'Volume 4' 'Scenes' * 9: 斬り裂く者たち I, Kiri saku mono tachi I (Those Who Rend Asunder I) * 10: 斬り裂く者たち II, Kiri saku mono tachi II (Those Who Rend Asunder II) * 11: 斬り裂く者たち III, Kiri saku mono tachi III (Those Who Rend Asunder III) Hilda awakened 'Notes' 'Volume 5' 'Scenes' * 12: 果て無き墓標 I, Hate naki bohyō I (The Endless Gravestones I) * 13: 果て無き墓標 II, Hate naki bohyō II (The Gravestones without End II) * 14: 闘う資格 Tatakau shikaku (To Be Qualified to Fight) Awakened Ophelia versus Clare 'Notes' 'Volume 6' 'Scenes' * 15: 魔女の顎門 I, Majo no agito I (Witch's Maw I) * 16: Majo no agito II, 魔女の顎門 II (Witch's Maw II) * 17: 魔女の顎門 III, Majo no agito III (Witch's Maw III) Riful awakens in the Witch's Maw 'Notes' 'Volume 7' 'Scenes' * 18: 北の戦乱 I, Kita no senran I (The Carnage in the North I) * 19: 北の戦乱 II, Kita no senran II (The Carnage in the North II) * 20: 北の戦乱 III, Kita no senran III (The Carnage in the North III) Insectile Awakened versus Claymore warriors 'Notes' 'Volume 8' 'Scenes' * 21: ピエタ侵攻 I, Pieta shinkō I (The Invasion of Pieta I) * 22: ピエタ侵攻 II, Pieta shinkō II (The Invasion of Pieta II) * 23: 臨界点 I, Rinkai ten I (Critical Point I) Clare attacks Rigaldo 'Notes' 'Volume 9' 'Scenes' * 24: 臨界点 II, Rinkai ten II (Critical Point II) * 25: 誰が為に Ta ga tame ni (For Whose Sake) * 26: 受け継ぐものへ Ta ga tame ni (To the Successors) Combat in the volcano 'Notes' 'Limited Edition Sequence' References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime